In the field of display, the resolution of the display panel is generally improved by increasing the pixel density per unit area. In such a structure, the pixel density increases, resulting in an overload of a drive circuit and a delay in signal transmission, and causing poor display and reducing product reliability. The current solution in the industry is to use two drive circuits at the top and bottom of the display panel to input signals at the same time, and add a metal layer on the basis of the original signal line metal layer, and realize that each drive circuit is designed to drive a part of the pixels by a double-layer metal changing line way, so as to avoid the signal delay caused by the overload of a single drive circuit. The disadvantage of this solution is that the production of the metal for changing line requires an additional mask manufacturing process, which increases the cost and process, and reduces the production capacity, and the metal layer added is used as a signal line for changing line and cannot be used as a touch electrode. As a result, the touch function can only be achieved by a metal layer stacked on the signal line for changing line (namely, On Cell Touch mode, also called Add on mode), resulting in an increase in the thickness and weight of the entire product, and the product positioning is limited to the middle-end or low-end market.